The Hornet's Nest
The Hornet's Nest is a singleplayer campaign mission on Modern Warfare 2. You will control Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson escaping the Favela along MacTavish, Ghost, and the other Task Force 141 members through the market and onboard Nikolai's Pave Low. Walkthrough You start with your squad members near the last location of Takedown, with Rojas' body after being electrified. Move up until you end up in a square. Militia will begin attacking your group from buildings and cover in the center of the square. Eventually two M2 Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun-mounted pickup trucks will enter the square. You and your teammates make quick work of them. Move through the square and into the market. The Market's exterior will be much like in Takedown, with exception of caged chickens which you can kill in order to get Colonel Sanderson (a parody on Colonel Sanders) achievement. After fighting through the militia, Nikolai's Pave Low will attempt to land at the first LZ. The LZ is too hot and Captain MacTavish will tell Nikolai to land at the second landing zone on the roofs of the slums. You and your team will jump to the roof of building and keep jumping and running until there is a gap that Roach attempts to jump. He loses his grip and Soap will try to grab him before he falls. Soap is a few seconds late, and Roach falls into the alley below. The screen will black out for a few seconds, and Captain MacTavish tells you to get onto the roof. Nikolai will announce that the helicopter is at nearly bingo fuel and that he will have to dust off in 30 seconds. You will have to run unarmed to the roof with Soap guiding you back to the LZ. You will slide down from a roof into a house, run, and jump onto the Pave Low's ladder. The mission will end with Roach hanging onto the ladder. * Helpful/Minor Spoiler* Trucks are seen in this level. Two times once in the beginning of the level after a bit,and again during the middle part where a truck stops and openly engages you. Trivia *The news feed featured in the cutscene are made of parts of the world reveal trailer. *Ghost says his signature quote "Let's do this!" in reference to his featured Special Ops missions where he says the same thing at the beginning of each mission. (Although the similar character Gaz also said the same sentence in Modern Warfare at the beginning of each S.A.S multiplayer match) *This level is surprisingly easy on Veteran if you pick up the Dragunov. *You can find a still alive body of Rojas. *There was no talk of showing the information that Makarov instigated the airport attack to Russia, possibly averting a war. *It is unclear as to how Nikolai obtains a Pave Low to help evacuate TF141, as with an C-130 in The Enemy of My Enemy and a Little Bird in Endgame. It appears that Nikolai has contacts and/or he might be a member of some sort of rebellion against the Ultranationalists in Russia. *MacTavish says "Jump for it!" before you jump off the roof and grabbed the ladder. This could possibly be a homage to the level "Crew Expendable" from Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare, where as you're about to jump onto the chopper an SAS says the same thing. *Right after Nikolai's Pave Low leaves for the first time you can find a laundromat with what look to be American's faces on the walls. They could possibly be some of the developers of the game. *Strangely, even if you jump way past the location you fall off the roof from, you are pulled back and fall onto the road. *Also, if the player makes the jump AHEAD of MacTavish, he will not make a grab for you. *Also just like in Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare when you are about to fall off your hands start to rapidly try and grab the surface your slipping off. Since the jump is a lot like the helicopter jump many people expected Roach to be caught however he isn't. *Strangely Nikolai or Task Force 141 never gave you covering fire to you using his Pave Low. However, it may be that TF141 wanted to minimize the risk of hitting Roach or civilians, or the heli had no ammunition in its guns. *At the beginning of the mission the guns on the "technicals" can be used, they have the use icon of the M249 SAW from COD 4. *It is very possible to obtain a Bushmaster ACR in this level. *In this mission you can earn the trophy for killing seven chickens in under ten seconds. The easiest way to complete this is by throwing a couple of nades into a few areas where the chickens are more populated. *You can find a teddy bear in this level. Just head right at the beginning of the level and get into the alley on the extreme right. At the end of it there will be a poster and the teddy bear Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels